1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology, and more particularly to a power connector and a power terminal with multiple horizontal contact portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increase of the current, a power connector will face such problems as the size limitation of power terminals and the unexpected accumulation of heat. At present, the power connector needs to possess a higher heat dissipation performance and a lower power loss. In order to meet these demands, the manufacturer must ensure that the power connector has a smaller profile and a more compact structure, while providing products with a high linear current density.
Hence, it is needed to provide a power terminal with multiple horizontal contact portions and a power connector employing the same for satisfying the market's demand.